


Hauntingly Hated

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Suna Rintarou, Ghost x Human, Hurt No Comfort, I call this the “In Which Osamu falls in love with the ghost Suna” AU, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, Osasuna, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Suna Rintarou hated the word haunting.The word that would have made his heart skip beats and his breath quicken.()The word that made him feel like everything was his fault.The word that reminded him that everything was his fault, because it really was.()Or: In which Atsumu confronts Suna about Osamu’s emotional pain.
Relationships: Implied Osamu Miya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hauntingly Hated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Su1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/gifts).



> Thank you for all your support! It makes me really happy to know that you enjoy my work <3

Being a ghost was quiet to say the least. Well for the most part, Suna would have to say. Being invisible to most except for those select few and now Osamu, he was able to oversee everything that went on and not seem creepy because no one could see him— Suna liked being transparent.

But he also hated certain factors. Exorcists, and even some people— children— that could see him were annoying and would try to make his curse someone. He couldn't curse anyone and he never felt the need to.

Despite all those factors, one that stood out to him was when people took his hanging around as haunting. 

Suna Rintarou hated the word haunting. 

Actually, saying that he just hated the word would be an understatement. He absolutely despised the word with all his non beating heart. He hated the word with every fiber of his being. He hated the way it sounded, ringing throughout his ears and echoing mockingly in his head, giving him a headache. 

But he hated it when Osamu would tell him that he was simply haunting him even more.

" _How long are ye goin' to haunt me for?_ "

" _I dunno. As long as I like, I suppose._ "

" _If yer gonna haunt me, migh' as we'll be a bit useful!"_

_"What else do you want me to do? Lift crates? Talk to people? I'm a ghost. Ghosts aren' exactly the best at communicating, y'know."_

" _Quit hangin' off my shoulders when I'm workin'. It's bothersome."_

" _I'm bored. Plus it's cold and you're the only warm thin' in the room."_

_"Go haunt the stove for a little instead."_

" _Don' wanna."_

_"OI SOMETHIN'S BURNIN'!"_

_"The on'giri."_

" _I ASKED YOU TO WATCH 'EM!"_

_"I was,"_

" _YOU 'BVIOUSLY WEREN'!"_

_"I was. It's jus' kinda hard for me to lift pots since they, y'know, go through my fingers!"_

" _Sometimes I wish that ye never began to 'aunt me, Suna!"_

Those words shattered Suna's still heart.

He hated the word haunted and he hated hearing the word from Osamu even more.

— _I wish that you never began to haunt me_ —

Suna would never forget the day those words spilled from Osamu's mouth. And if he could, he'd never allow himself to. However, right now, Suna couldn't let himself be bothered by his mind for someone else was near him.

_He's glaring at me_ —

Someone else who wasn't Osamu. Someone else who could see him and was currently glaring scorching holes into Suna's back.

_What did I do for him to be glaring at me like I killed someone?_

Despite that, Suna knew. He knew why he was being glared at, he just didn’t was to accept it. The ghost shivered as footsteps began to near him, heeled shoes clomping into the hardwood floor of his and Osamu's currently shared home.

"So yer the lil' un hauntin' my brother."

There it was again. That word that made Suna freeze all over and grit his teeth till they crack twice over. That word that made his world spin, that made shivers run down his spine despite him unable to feel the cold any longer. The words that would have made his heart skip beats, made his breath quicken.

— _Haunting_.

"Did ya not hear me or somethin'? I knew that yer dead but I didn' know that yer deaf too."

"I heard you."

"Then answer me, lil' un. Yer the one tha' has 'Samu practically droolin' all over him."

Suna glanced up and turned his head to see a man so identical to Osamu walking towards him dressed in a black trench coat and beige turtleneck. Narrowing his eyes, the ghost jerked his head ever so slightly. A nod.

"Wow, ye should know that 'Samu's real whipped for ya." The man laughed, but Suna could hear the coldness held back by force behind his tone. “But,”

Suna gasped soundlessly as a hand grabbed him by his robes and twirled him around, forcing him to look up into fired brown. The ghost’s initial thought was immediately Osamu’s eyes, but the way the hand was gripping him and the coldness in the seemingly light hearted gaze told him otherwise. Where Osamu was light and warm, this man, this clone— was cold and angry.

“I don’ like seein’ ‘Samu hurt.” The man finished.

Suna stared right back into the other man’s eyes, his own dim eyes no match for their light, and emotionless facade in place like always but inside; his walls were shaking all over again.

“Yer hauntin’ does nobody any good.”

— _Haunting_.

His haunting only brought pain.

“I’m not hauntin’,” Suna whispered.

_I’m not haunting him._

The man quirked an eyebrow at the ghost. “Ah, is tha’ so?” He asked, a grin finding its way across his face.

Suna’s heart clenched. _Osamu_.

The man’s grip on his robes tightened as Suna was yanked forwards. The man held him so close that their noses had just barely avoided collision.

“If hauntin’ isn’t what ghosties like yerself do to hang aroun’, then I guess I don’ really know what hauntin’ is.”

_Haunting_ —

That’s right. That’s what he did to Osamu. Haunting was what he did to keep himself near.

“Well then, I guess ya don’ know.”

“Yer real cheeky, aren’ ya lil’ un?”

“And yer way too close, so if ya would do me a favor an’ let go of me.”

The man shrugged and released the fist clenched around Suna’s collar, dropping the ghost and letting him fall back down onto the chair he had been perched over earlier. “There,” he said as he moved to settle down on the other arm across from the ghost, “I let ya go like ye asked.”

Suna muttered darkly under his breath and adjusted his collar. “Thanks,”

“No problem!” The man waved a hand. Looking back down at the ghost, he unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off to reveal a well sculpted torso perfectly shaped by a thin turtleneck. “‘M Atsumu, by the way. ‘Samu’s older twin brother.”

“Hm, I see.”

“Well? Aren’ ya gonna tell me yer name?” Atsumu asked. “Or ‘m I gonna ‘ave to guess.”

“It doesn’t matter to me either way.” Suna replied softly.

Atsumu chuckled and nodded. “I s’pposed yer righ’.” He murmured as he and Suna locked gazes, the flames freezing the room around them. “It’s unimportant since yer just a nuisance hauntin’ ‘Samu.”

_Nuisance_ ,

“Whatever ya say.”

_Just a nuisance, was he?_

“Now let’s see..” Atsumu hummed placing a gloved finger to his cheek an tapping it lightly. “For yer name..”

_Just a nuisance haunting Osamu._

“Ah I got it!”

“Mhm?”

“Yuji-Kun!”

__

_Haunting— oh how he hated that word and all the meanings behind it._

“Wrong,”

“Eh?! Really?”

Suna nodded. “Really,”

_Who got to decide that ghosts haunted?_

“Then.. Shoko!”

“Nope.”

_Who got to decide that his only method of being able to stick around was haunting?_

Atsumu pushed his lips into a pout and Suna marveled at how different he was to Osamu, yet his similar he was.

“Give up?”

“No way! Lemme think!”

“Take yer time.”

_Why haunting? Why did they have to make him out to be something so bothersome and repulsive?_

“Yashiro!”

Suna wrinkled his nose. “Try again.”

Atsumu frowned and glanced down at his lap. “Not that either, huh?”

Suna shook his head again. Atsumu heaved a sigh and twiddled his fingers before a sudden realization dawned over him. Straightening up, he started Suna right in the eyes, grin widening and eyes glistening with malice, he pointed at Suna and mouthed,

_“Suna Rintarou, ya better stop hauntin’ my lil’ brother before things get worse.”_


End file.
